Smut Mondays
by callmeportgas
Summary: All the crappy posts I contribute to Smut Mondays, organised by moor. Different pairings every week! MultiSaku in a way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please check out Tumblr for all the amazing stuff contributed!**_

 _ **[Smut Mondays are organised by beyondthemoor]**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm still broke so no**_

 **No prompt this week!**

 **Pairing: SasoSaku**

* * *

 **Playing with strings**

* * *

Her country had been on good terms with Suna for a while now.

The sight of the towering gates had become a familiar one, with her feet used to the unbalanced ways of the sand and her skin-well, she no longer felt disgust well up in her when she attempted to wipe off the seemingly persistent grains off her cheeks, _mostly_ because she had decided to listen to Temari, and had taken to wrapping a scarf around the lower part of her face and the top of her head. If the sandy winds got too restless, she wore goggles. Naruto looked oddly pleased at this strange combination of him and their former teacher, singing about family while he tried to force a pair of goggles onto Kakashi's head as Sai and Sasuke tried not to fidget with their own.

She walked past them smoothly, meeting the guards halfway as she pulled out the scroll given to her by her mentor, smiling when they waved her off, telling her they'd get Kakashi to sign in their entries.

"Welcome back, Sakura-sama," Daichi, if she remembered correctly, said almost jokingly. His partner elbowed him in the gut for his lack of respect. She laughed and sped off, leaving her team-mates to catch up as they raced after her, abandoning Kakashi at the gates.

* * *

"Well, thank you for bringing the reports, guys. I've booked your usual apartment, so if you need anything else please do let me know," Gaara told them, eyes tired and pleading for them to take him along. Naruto's offer to help with the minor paperwork was accepted with no protest whatsoever.

"You already know Temari's in Konoha, but she got your room cleaned up so you can stay at hers if you prefer, Sakura," Kankuro told her as they walked to Team 7's apartment.

"Bless her soul," Sakura murmured, looking up at the sky with a grateful look.

"I don't get why you'd want to stay there alone, Sakura," Sasuke told her, looking oddly concerned. Sometimes she wondered what he would've been like if he didn't have the support of his brother, left to fend off the criticisms of his clan on his own after his parents had been killed during the one vacation they took after _years_. But Itachi had pretty much threatened the old geezers into submission, allowing his brother to do as he pleased, practically adopting his team-mates as well. Itachi's dinner parties truly were the best. He was an excellent host, channelling his mother in the kitchen and his dango was _to die for._

"This is practically a one-week vacation, Sasuke! I need some _me_ time." He understood to some extent. It must be tiring to be the lone female in a group made up of men with varying levels of eccentricity. It was difficult to deal with, at times and relaxing on your own in another country would definitely help in getting rid of the stress weeks of missions undoubtedly stirred up.

"We'll keep Naruto away," Sai promised with a small smile. She hugged them and slipped away, waving at the silver-haired figure approaching them slowly as she hurried off to Temari's condo.

* * *

As she walked leisurely down the road, she had to pause as she came across a familiar figure, arm in arm with someone she definitely hadn't seen before.

"Oh, Sakura!" _Welp._ No point in trying to hide, might as well see what her old friend's up to.

"Chiyo-san," She yelled/greeted with a huge grin. Old friend, indeed. "And who's this?" The elderly man at her side smiled almost bashfully. Chiyo tugged at his arm, dragging him along as she rushed up to greet the younger girl.

"Oh, this is Ren," She leaned in with a secretive smile. "My boyfriend." Ren held out his hand, shy smile still in place. It was nice to see her so energetic.

"Ah, I see. It's nice to meet you, Ren-san," As he returned her greeting, she wondered what had happened to Sho, Chiyo's previous love interest. Well, he had been a bit of a brooder. This one seemed to be much more willing to go along with the woman's whims. She tended to sulk when she didn't get her way. As the couple walked off happily, with promises to meet up for lunch that week, she felt a familiar tugging sensation on her left hand. She followed it with no resistance, lips quirking up into a small smirk.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" She almost laughed maniacally. "You should know better than to _spy_ , Ebizō-san," Sakura used the most taunting tone she possessed as she eyed his companion. "Although I know from experience that your grandnephew doesn't." She raised a brow pointedly at the chakra string still attached to her index finger.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Back so soon?" Of course he did it better. Sasori pinched her cheek, smiling delightedly when she scowled. "You should move here, already."

"Not happening. Don't try to change the subject, why are you two following Chiyo-san?"

It was his turn to scowl. "We barely know anything about this one. The last one-Sho-turned out to be some wannabe puppet master after her collection." Oh. "So we're…" He struggled, torn between admitting his concern and maintaining his tough exterior.

She helped him out. "…just concerned about her. Well, that's sweet. He seems nice, though."

"That's what _I've_ been telling them!" A pair of small arms wrapped around her midsection, the familiar squeaky voice making her blink.

"Kyoko-chan, we can never be too careful…" Ebizō scolded his granddaughter. Red-haired, bright eyed and just as sassy as her cousin, the twelve-year old shared _a look_ with Sakura as they rolled their eyes. She almost smirked again at the slight twitch of Sasori's mouth.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm here now so I can keep an eye on Grandpa. Go walk Sakura-sama home, it's late," the tiny girl ordered her cousin imperiously, ignoring his muttered _'yes, ma'am'_ before turning to flash a sweet smile at her. "Um, Sakura-sama, if you're free tomorrow, could we continue my training? I've finished reading the books you gave me."

"Of course, Kyoko-chan. I'll come by around 3, okay?" She ruffled her hair once, making the girl beam as she took off, Sasori right next to her.

* * *

"How you managed to tame that brat, I'll never know…" He grumbled as they approached Temari's place.

"It's all about respect, Sasori~" Her cheekiness received a glare in response. She didn't protest when he entered the apartment behind her, closing and locking the door gently. She did laugh when he wrapped his arms around her, chest pressed to her back, his grip tight. His shirt was on the floor.

"I can't believe you're jealous of my twelve-year old student…" He pressed his mouth to the skin behind her ear, to her cheek and finally her neck. "And your cousin."

"That brat takes up too much of your time. Sometimes, I swear it feels like she's competing with me." He continued to place soft kisses all over the side of her neck, tongue sliding up once to taste her skin. His grip tightened when she shivered in his arms.

"You're being ridiculous," She whispered as he spun her around, not an inch of space between their bodies. Her head was tilted back a little, so she could look at him properly and she wondered if he could hear her heart race with her pulled up against him, her lips brushing his, tempting him to give in.

Which he did. Crushing his mouth to hers after months- it felt like coming home after a gruelling mission, and he didn't see any point in waiting. He _was_ being ridiculous, which was the norm when it came to her. Even Kyoko knew how possessive he could be when it came to her mentor, which prompted her to test his patience at every given moment. He growled low in his chest. Lips moving feverishly, he pulled her even closer, hands running down her sides, squeezing her hips and cupping her ass to then grip her thighs as she snaked her arms behind him, one hand coming up to card her fingers through his scarlet hair while the other rested around his shoulders.

As he heaved her up, her legs came around his midsection with no prompting even as he moved an arm up to support her back. He almost sighed when she slipped down a little and he felt her heat, grunting as she ground down against him. Walking into her room, closing the door behind him with a foot felt natural to him. The moment her back hit the mattress, and Sasori crawled his way up her body, Sakura smirked. With some quick manoeuvring, he was under her, groaning when she straddled him, her teeth sinking into the tender flesh of his neck, sucking on it while she snapped open the button of his pants. He moved his hands to her chest, squeezing firmly before pinching her nipples right through her shirt, his mouth watering as he was overcome with the urge to take them into his mouth. But she pulled his arms up and placed them against headboard, squeezing his wrists once to tell him not to move them. He lifted his hips to assist her in getting him completely undressed and swallowed with some anticipation as she moved down his body, and he couldn't hold back his gasp the moment he felt her mouth on his length, eyes sliding shut in pleasure. His fingers twitched with the urge to touch her, and as he suddenly realised she had way too many layers on he reached down to fix just that, only to find that…he…couldn't. He looked up at the chakra strings that bound his wrists in slight disbelief, glancing down at his lover when she released him with a _plop_ , grinning proudly.

"When did you…?"

"You do it _all the time._ So I decided to give you a taste of your medicine," she told him as she climbed up his body, taking off her clothes one by one as she did so. Her attempt at forming an innocent expression failed miserably. "To see how you'd like it."

The puppet master liked it much more than she could ever guess. His shaft pulsed as he felt a wave of pride wash over him, her mischievous smirk just about driving him mad with desire. He almost closed his eyes when he felt his favourite kind of heat envelope him in the most delicious of ways, but didn't want to look away from her radiant face, giving in when she leaned down to kiss him. He couldn't resist biting down on her lower lip, just for tying him up, and flashing her a smug smirk which faltered at once when her walls squeezed around him and she started to move, her hips rocking back and forth.

His last coherent thought for some time was that he _really_ needed to convince her to move here permanently.

* * *

 _ **Hahahaha writing smut is one thing, but writing bad smut is something else entirely. I'm sorry...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Smut Monday Part 2: Stud**

 **Pairing: PeinSaku**

 **Warnings: Sex, so if you're uncomfortable with that, don't read**

* * *

She was drowning.

 _He_ always did this to her. Every single time, he stole her fucking breath away and she melted into a puddle of heated emotions, helpless against his touch. Why did she let him in? She was still mad at him-

Pulling away to get some air, she panted loudly as she felt his lips on her neck, skin burning wherever they pressed, the several metal studs providing a pleasant contrast to it. She froze when her doorbell rang. Hurrying to untangle herself from the mess of limbs, she jumped up and off the couch, leaving him to grumble behind her. She cracked open the door to peek out, wisely keeping the rest of her body behind the door, nearly groaning when she saw the figure standing outside.

Hands brushing against her lower back told her _he_ was right behind her, but at least he was careful to stay out of sight. A rush of excitement went through her when his arms reached around to her front, fingers moving across her breasts before enclosing around them, squeezing firmly. She hoped the beads of sweat she could feel forming on her forehead weren't too visible.

"Hey, Deidara! What's up?" She tried to flash him her brightest grin, only to falter when she felt the thumbs stroking her stiffened nipples before pulling away altogether. She wondered what he was up to when she felt a sudden breeze on her behind, spiky hair brushing against her as his lips skimmed the soft flesh of her inner thighs. The bastard had flipped the back of her skirt up.

"Hey, Saku-chan!" She felt the hands running up and down her thighs freeze, before squeezing dangerously. She had to hold back a whimper as her fingers tightened on the wooden door. "Are you free right now? I was just- "Sakura choked as she felt teeth sink into the supple flesh of her ass, blunt fingernails digging into her thighs, getting his message across wordlessly.

 _Get rid of him._

"Dei-kun," She did wince this time, as he bit down on the other cheek even harder, refusing to acknowledge the heat pooling deep in her core. "It's not a good time, not right now, but I'll call you later! I'm so so- "He decided to take things into his own hands, pulling her back with one hand, slamming the door shut with the other.

"-rry," she finished flatly, turning to look down at the man kneeling behind her. "Pein."

"Hmm?" Her mouth fell open slightly as he buried his nose into her heat, inhaling deeply. She leaned back, her upper back pushed up against the door as he shifted away slightly only to tear her underwear off, prompting her to card fingers through his deceptively soft hair once before tugging roughly.

Staring at the scraps of blue cloth that used to be one of her cutest pairs, her blazing eyes turned to him, ready to chew him out. But of course, before she could even begin his tongue flicked out to taste her, the slick appendage gliding along her folds before parting them as he prompted her to widen her stance. Breathing unevenly as she did so, Sakura frowned when he pulled back and rose to his feet.

"Come," he _ordered_ quietly. She contemplated resisting briefly, before deciding against it as he led them into her bedroom. She could add it to her growing list of things she needs to yell at him for. Unbuttoning her blouse deftly, she let it fall to the ground, followed by her skirt as she climbed up onto the queen-sized bed on her knees when he stopped her there, and with the gentle pressure of his hand between her shoulder blades, she bent over to place her hands on the bed, catching on quickly as she shuffled forward on all fours while he undressed. Sakura glanced back over her shoulder to meet his piercing ringed eyes, shivering when he climbed up behind her, pumping his thick length slowly while his eyes traced her figure in silence, lingering on her pear-shaped ass. His free hand reached out to grab a pillow and place it under her head, before moving to hold her hips in place, nudging her knees further apart as he pressed his own hips into hers. She turned back to face her front, hands trembling in anticipation as she scrunched the soft fabric of the sheets between her long fingers, aching with the need to have him inside her. She felt him align the glistening tip of his shaft to her swollen sex, entering in one long thrust. He groaned at the feeling of her familiar, slick, heat around him, eyes snapping up to stare at the back of her head as she whimpered, but not in a discouraging manner. He wished they could stay here, in this moment, forever-connected in the most primal of ways; he loved feeling so close to her.

Snapping his hips back, he drove his cock into her again, repeating the motions with his thrusts reaching deeper with every turn. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned deeply, snapping open when she felt Pein tug at her hair lightly. She turned her head, lips meeting his in a desperate kiss as he continued to ram his girth into her tight pussy relentlessly. He slowed down a little, changing his angle, deeply familiar with the way her body works. The new shift made her cry out in pleasure, head and chest falling onto the soft pillow as her ass was pushed further into the air, allowing him to penetrate deeper. He grunted his approval loudly, aching for release as he snaked his hand around to the front of her body, the rough pads of his fingers rubbing over her swollen nub. Sakura felt the coil deep in her core tighten further as he continued to stimulate her, hands working with the confidence of being the one who knew her best in every way. His thrusts became uneven as he reached closer to the edge, but he was determined to get her there before he did. Lips curving up into a smirk, he angled his thrusts even deeper, making sure to rub against the bundle of nerves near her entrance, raking a blunt fingernail over her clit. Sakura screamed into the pillow as her climax shattered inside of her, her walls clamping down on him, coaxing him to follow her in his own release.

He almost sagged against her, pulling her legs out from under her, already working on making her comfortable while she was still dazed from her climax. Spotting the blanket at the foot of the bed, he grabbed it and covered them up, arms wrapping around her as she rested her head on his chest.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to Hidan," she whispered sleepily.

"We'll talk about it after you get some rest," he promised even as he grinned at the thought of the Jashinist's bloody face, his grip on her tightening possessively. She was his, just as he was hers and he'd make sure the world knew it; even if that acceptance was accompanied by a sea of blood.

* * *

 _ **lol sorry**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Smut Monday: Gentle Giant**_

 _ **Prompt: Underworld/Underground**_

 _ **Let us thank beyondthemoor for organising Smut Mondays. Thank you for giving me a reason to look forward to Mondays :')**_

 _ **Pairing: JūgoSaku**_

 _ **Warnings: Sexual Situations ahead**_

* * *

"Just shut up and let me talk. Don't say a word. Actually, don't even make eye contact with the boss."

Suigetsu and Karin ceased their argument at once, turning to look at their team leader incredulously as he paced back and forth in the waiting room they had been dragged into.

"But Sasuke, they can't treat us like this! We're-"

"They can. We're basically trespassers here, and even I have to admit that we seem very shady at this point. Being caught with Orochimaru's goons of all people…" Sasuke grit his teeth, running a hand through his raven hair irritably. "…Madara's going to kill me."

The fourth member of the team, Jūgo, chose to speak up. "But…we're allies, right?" He tried to relax his shoulders. They were in friendly territory. But running into those guys had been bad luck; things had just gone downhill from there.

"Have been since Mito-sama married Hashirama," Sasuke confirmed. "Doesn't change the fact that we got caught up in Orochimaru's mess. And this area isn't run by the Senju directly; this group is closely related to them, but they're just as dangerous. I'll try my best to explain it, but we still caused a lot of damage to some buildings. They _will_ ask for compensation." He glared harshly at Jūgo, who seemed to shrink under the force of the glare.

"Have…have you met the boss before?" Karin asked with a curious gleam in her eyes. To their great surprise, the Uchiha seemed to flush a little before he nodded silently. Before he could give them any more details, the door right across from the one they had come through flew open, and a dark haired man stood in the doorway, surveying the four of them with his lips twisted into a slight smirk.

Sasuke stiffened in surprise. "Sai." His companions looked at him once, then at each other and then gaped at the newest addition in the room. Jūgo observed the other man with great interest.

Sai simply nodded at the Uchiha. "Long time no see, Sasuke. Now if you would follow me…" As they walked behind him into a dimly lit hallway, Suigetsu leaned in toward his friends to whisper quietly. "That's the Uchiha bastard, isn't it? Sasuke's-?"

"Half-brother," Karin finished quietly. As far as she was aware, there was no bad blood here. Maybe he'd hep them? Sasuke looked shocked but not all that hostile. Up ahead, their friend was trying to recompose himself.

Jūgo didn't sense any bad vibes from the other man. He just seemed…carefully neutral.

"How have you been?" Sai asked pleasantly.

"Good, I'm…I've been doing well. What…what about you?" He hesitated for a moment. "Do they treat you…okay?"

The other man looked slightly amused. "I've been doing very well." His eyes shined a little. "They treat me like one of their own. I'm…I've found a family in them." Sasuke looked relieved.

"That's good. I'm glad," And he was. When he looked like he wanted to say more, Sai spoke before he could, stopping in front of a set of double doors at the end of the hallway. "You're nervous. And you should be. Please try to refrain from being your usual self. She will not appreciate it." He turned the handle. "Good luck."

Jūgo blinked in confusion. _'She?'_ He looked to the other two only to see them looking equally lost, and Sasuke only nodded with a grimly resigned look on his face. They walked into a large hall, which was beautifully decorated with a long dining table in the middle of it. There were three people seated at the table; to his surprise, Jūgo recognised them.

Hyūga Neji sat at the head of the table, with Akasuna no Sasori and Subaku no Gaara sitting on his left and right respectively. The two redheads also happened to be cousins.

"Gentlemen," Sasuke greeted coolly, eyes flicking around the room. He was searching for the one in charge.

"Quite the mess you've gotten into Uchiha," Neji said by way of greeting him. Sasori laughed, leaning back in his chair as he regarded them with a teasing smirk in place. Gaara chose to remain quiet as Sai came and took a seat next to him.

Suddenly, one of the several doors opened and a pink haired girl came through, pushing a trolley into the room. ' _Fuck.'_ That was Jūgo's only had on a chef's hat, and a white frilly apron. "Dinner's here!" She didn't even pause when she noticed them. "Oh, you guys are here. Won't you join us for dinner? There's plenty of food."

Sasuke seemed to squirm a little, swallowing nervously. Jūgo couldn't figure out why he looked so uncomfortable. The food looked wonderful and the girl was _lovely_. He couldn't help but note everything about her, taking in her shiny, bright hair and jewelled eyes, her sharp nose and slightly wide forehead. He blushed when she looked over at him, mustering up a shy smile when she grinned and winked. But the illusion of a cheerful, harmless girl was shattered within seconds.

"Sakura-sama- "Sasuke tried again.

"Sit down, Sasuke." She wasn't asking this time. Jūgo watched in shock as Sasuke nodded meekly, taking a seat next to Sai. Suigetsu chose the seat beside Sasori, Karin next to him. There were five chairs on each side of the table. He followed suit while she loaded the dishes onto the table, but just as Jūgo pulled the chair back, she passed by and brushed a hand across his forearm. He hoped she didn't notice him shiver. "Ah, no. Come sit next to me, Jūgo-san."

She knew his name. Somehow, Jūgo wasn't all that surprised, as he glanced at Sasuke only to see him nod almost aggressively. Sakura went to sit across from Neji, slipping off her hat and apron, with Jūgo taking a seat to her left, something fluttering in the pit of his stomach. She was wearing a white sundress that fell gracefully to her knees. He didn't think he could eat anything with his beautiful but deadly girl next to him. He wanted to kiss her, but he was also afraid for his life. "So," she began. "What did you do this time?" Three men appeared out of seemingly nowhere to serve them. She looked up from her plate. "I'm talking to you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke almost choked on the forkful of spaghetti he was chewing on, taking a sip of water before answering. "We were ambushed, Sakura-sama."

"I'm aware of that."

"Oh…"

"You caused a lot of damage to the surrounding area _. Lots_ of broken glass. Scared civilians."

"I…I'm sorry," he bit out, trying to keep a lid on his temper.

She didn't say anything in response, just smiled. Jūgo observed her quietly, wanting to smile at the way she frowned and picked out all the black olives from the pasta, moving them to one corner. Her eyes flew to his face and he ducked his head at once, stifling the urge the apologise.

"Eat up, Jūgo-san." He decided that he liked her voice too. He couldn't understand why Sasuke looked like a goat being fattened up before being butchered. He knew this group had a fearsome reputation, but Sakura seemed reasonable. _And very nice_ , he thought as she made a face at the olives and smiled at him again when he chuckled. He looked towards Sasuke, who looked torn between horror, jealousy and resignation, perking up when Sasori announced his desire to have wine.

The rest of the dinner went on in silence, with Jūgo downing two glasses of wine in his nervousness. Sakura's cheeks were flushed but her posture still seemed perfect. As they finished up, Sasuke spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But you needn't worry-Madara-sama will provide full compensation-"

"I wasn't worried about that. I know there wasn't much you could have done under the circumstances. As for compensation, I have something in mind."

"If I may, Sakura-sama," Jūgo intervened. "I'm mostly at fault here-" Suigetsu started laughing and Karin hissed at him to _shut the fuck up, he was drunk, oh my god._

"Yep, yep, Sakra-sama!" He nodded his head vigorously. "Jūgo likes ta pick people up and throw them around. Except this time, he threw them into the glass windows. Oops."

Karin, the fixer of the group, slapped a hand over his mouth. "Yes, um. He tends to lose himself in the heat of the battle, and he was protecting us!" she told the boss earnestly.

"I see," she muttered. "Well then. You've had a tiring day, and a bit too much to drink. Why don't you stay here tonight? I'll have someone call Madara-san, and tell him to send a car in the morning." They agreed. She looked at the man next to her.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Sai told them. However, when Jūgo made to get up Sakura calmly reached out to wrap long fingers around his wrist.

"Since you caused most of the damage, Jūgo-san, I think it's only fair that you provide most of the compensation," she informed him pleasantly. His mind went blank when she continued. "If Jūgo-san is alright with it, could you show him to my room, Neji?" She didn't break eye contact with him until his cheeks flamed under her intense gaze. A glance at his friends got him a thumbs up from Sui, a worried frown from Karin and a sullen look from Sasuke.

Okay then.

* * *

Jūgo sat nervously at the edge of the massive canopy bed, fiddling with the green chiffon drapes around it. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do here. He felt dizzy when his thoughts drifted toward how she would extract compensation from him, and felt disappointed when he thought about the possibility of her making him clean the bathroom as a joke. What woman would overlook the likes of Sasuke in favour of _him_ , the awkward giant of their division.

He had wanted her before he found out what her position in this group was, and that want hadn't diminished too much after he did. It was just joined by a twinge of fear and thrill, like one would feel in a race against a cheetah.

The anticipation was just about choking him when she walked in.

"What's this? You're still dressed?" Sakura raised a brow as she came to a stop a few feet away from him. He could feel a lump form in his throat as he rose to his feet. He towered over her, but felt like he was kneeling before her. Her presence was as overwhelming as Madara-sama's, and he could feel it now that he had her complete attention, alone in her room. He hovered awkwardly for a few seconds before his hands came up to the front of his shirt, working on unbuttoning it as fast as he could with his trembling hands. Just as he was about to pull it off, he heard the sound of muffled laughter. An embarrassed flush rose to his face when he saw her trying to smother her giggles behind one hand, and he sat back down.

"I like my men willing, Jūgo-san," she told him with a smile, shifting her weight to one leg as she crossed her arms.

He sighed ruefully. "Forgive me for assuming, Sakura-san. I know that someone like me couldn't possibly be worthy of you."

"And why is that?" She walked closer to him, stopping when there were a few inches of space between the swell of her breasts and the tip of his nose.

"Well. I…I'm no Uchiha," He told her as quietly as he could. "And you're so beautiful." He blamed the wine.

"Oh? You think I'm beautiful?" He could hear the smile in her words.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. That's what I thought when you walked in," he dared to tell her.

"Mhm."

He blinked when she stepped forward to stand between his legs, a hand rising to cup his cheek. His heart thudded in his chest when he tilted his head up, eyes fluttering shut when she ducked her head to press her mouth to his gently. His hands came up to rest at her waist, before one slipped down to grip the side of her hip when she deepened the kiss, lips working against his, entwining their tongues eagerly. She pulled away to press kisses on the length of his neck, her teeth scraping against the lobe of his ear as she whispered to him.

"And having you here Jūgo, with me, is worth the amount of aggravation I feel at the sight of the Uchiha brat. I've never wanted a man on first sight, so this is a first for me," she told him with a breathy chuckle as his grip on her tightened.

She wanted _him._

With a quick twist of his arms, she was on the bed, with him covering her body with his as he crushed his mouth to hers once again, his fingers in her soft hair. She took his hand in hers, bringing it up to place it over her breast, and he squeezed automatically. His fingers went to the back of her neck, fumbling with the tie up, before slipping the top of her dress down. Her hands wound themselves into his bright, tangerine hair as his mouth left a trail of butterfly kisses from the underside of her jaw to her collarbone, reaching her mounds and latching onto one, sucking viciously, a large hand enclosing around the other. His other hand sneaked down to tease her through the damp material of her panties. She moaned at his ministrations, legs widening their stance so he could settle between them and wrapping around him, heels clicking together on top of his backside. Sakura urged him closer after a moment, gasping as she felt his hard-on press against her entrance, rolling her hips up and into his, causing him to cry out. He traced his lips down her abdomen, pausing to rip her dress in two when it blocked his way, his eyes flicking to her face only to feel himself ache at the desire showing openly in her eyes.

Hooking two fingers into the waistband of her panties, he shuffled backward as he slipped them off, before gripping her right foot, pressing a kiss to her heel, and another to her calf. As he crawled back up to her, he placed her leg over his shoulder, lips leaving a trail of fire over her inner thigh, right up to the apex between her thighs. Jūgo licked his lips at the sight of her wet folds, nestled between neatly trimmed pink hair. He could barely contain himself as he rolled his tongue over her clit, groaning at the taste of her arousal, before nudging it past her lips into her slick heat, rubbing feverishly. Pulling away, he pressed a calloused digit into her, his thumb rubbing against her swollen nub. Increasing the pace of his finger, he added another into her warm cave smoothly, moving them back and forth as he stretched her out. He groaned as he felt her walls squeeze his fingers firmly, leaning in to latch onto her clit, the tip of his tongue flicking it as her hips bucked against his mouth. The deeper he pushed his digits into her, the louder her cries got.

"I… Jūgo…I…" He pumped his digits deep into her core, his knuckles dripping with her sex. He curled his fingers, intent on finding the rough patch of nerves near her entrance. Sakura writhed beneath him, feeling herself get close to the edge of her pleasure, when Jūgo found _just_ the spot, rubbing over it fervently. His teeth grazed her clit and her back nearly arched off the bed, white hot pleasure muffling every sound around her. As she lay there, attempting to ground herself, she felt Jūgo licking her clean, pressing sweet kisses to her thighs. The thought of returning the favour had her sitting up and grinning dazedly as he looked confused. Her eyes went to the bulge in his pants and she crawled up to him, over him as she pushed him down onto the firm mattress. Sakura stroked him through his pants, fingers brushing over his erection as he watched her, and went to unbutton them, making quick work of them and his boxers. As her fingers curled around his thick length, Jūgo placed a hand over them, causing her to raise a brow at him in question.

"You…don't have to," he told her softly. He was happy to pleasure her all night, if that is what she desired. She knew this, and that is why she shuffled forward to straddle the tops of his thighs, leaning down so her face hovered over his, jade eyes twinkling when he gulped. She leaned down to kiss him gently, pulling away just a little so her lips brushed against his with every word as she began to speak.

"Trust me, sweetheart," she murmured. "I _really_ want to. And don't worry, we have the rest of the night for _whatever_ you want to do." He opened his mouth to protest, only for it to dissolve into a strangled groan when she began to pump his shaft slowly, a wicked smile growing on her face at his murmur.

"Sa…Sakura-sama…"

* * *

 _ **Yup. Someone wanted OroSaku, I believe. I'll definitely add that to the list kukukuku**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Smut Monday: Beauty**_

 **Pairing: ItaSaku**

 **beyondthemoor, thank you for organising! :D**

 **(The idea is based on the Gerewol festival of the Wodaabe tribe in Niger, Africa)**

 _Burnous: a woollen cloak of sorts_

 _Skoonheid: Beauty (if I'm wrong please correct me)_

* * *

"Are you prepared?"

Itachi looked at his father evenly, thanking his mother as she poured him more tea. "Yes, of course." It wasn't a lie. He had been preparing for years.

Fugaku studied him for another moment before nodding. "Good. You get one chance, son. Do not mess it up." Mikoto rolled her eyes as she swept a strand of hair away from his eyes.

"You're making it sound like he's going to get butchered if he doesn't get picked. Son, don't worry. Just do your best." Any protest from her husband was quelled with a look. As his parents left the kitchen, Itachi could only clench his hands under the table, in an attempt to put a stop to their trembling. It didn't work.

* * *

Gulping down the hot liquid as fast as he could, he washed the remaining dishes in the sink before grabbing a burnous from his room as he headed out into the backyard and sneaked out the small gate. Hurrying to the forest, within minutes he had reached the small stream to start his practice. He stepped into the cool water with a shiver. He slipped the cloak from his shoulders and with the sound of claps and drums in his mind, he took his stance, crossing his wrists on his right, right at his hip. As his arms rose into the air gracefully, he brought his hands to his right, crossing his body diagonally, to pause next to his head.

He had worked on adding a certain kind of flow to his movements, imitating the subtle waves he was standing in. It helped because a lot of his movements were like pushing water back.

It was tomorrow. The day he had been practicing for, and dreading all his life.

The festival of Skoonheid. Everyone wore their best clothes and jewellery. He, and most of the males his age, participated in a dance; a contest of sorts. They could be chosen as prizes by the most eligible women of the village.

He wanted to be the prize everyone wanted but at the same time, he was so afraid.

* * *

"You look nervous."

Itachi looked up from the beads his entire upper torso was decorated with, the physical weight of the necklaces not too much but adding a different kind of pressure on a mental level. He felt relief seep into a small part of his heart when he saw his best friend. Kisame stepped up next to him, his own set of beads hanging from his thick neck, indifferent to the glares being directed at him.

"You look…calm."

"I _am_ calm." Itachi eyed him enviously, wishing to have access to the same well of confidence his friend lived in.

"Come on, Itachi. We have nothing to worry about. We're better than all these fuckers, you know that." He snorted when the men standing near them adopted nastier expressions. "Pathetic."

"Kisame, you have a clear advantage over everyone here, with your height. You're going to be the most popular participant." His friend smirked at that. "Is that Pein?" They watched as the auburn haired man made his way over to them, holding a small container.

"Kohl," he explained flatly. He gestured for them to take a seat. "Deidara will take care of your hair." The blond came forward with a wooden comb. Sudden murmurs turned their attention to the entrance.

Chief Tsunade stepped into their tent. Her partner, Jiraiya trailed in after her. "Are you boys ready?" Her voice was all power, and combined with Jiraiya's comforting grin, it made them feel better. This was tradition. Itachi's father had been chosen by his mother, and they had been happy together since then. Of course, marriage was not the only option. People became lovers, or simply parted ways after the festival ended.

Their eyelids painted and hair pulled into tight braids, the duo made their way to the grounds. All the men were wearing jewellery around their heads, thin, delicate and kind of annoying as the metal hung over his eyebrows.

"Ready?" Kisame asked with a grin.

"No," Itachi muttered but squared his shoulders anyway.

They all stood in a line, in the middle of the field and with their hearts beating wildly they waited for the elder to give the signal, which was calling out the name of their tribe thrice.

 _"_ _Konoha!"_ For a woman of her age, Chiyo's voice was still quite loud and steady.

He could feel his fingers tremble. He tightened his core and straightened up even more, not daring to look at the ten women who took their seats at the front of the crowd. But a splash of pink caught his eye and he couldn't help but glance at the tall, pink haired woman who walked like the earth was hers. Their eyes met and Itachi look away at once, feeling like his heart might give out, the image of jade eyes swimming in his mind.

 _"_ _Konoha!"_

With a deep breath, he took his stance, mirroring Kisame and the rest of the men. This was it.

 _"_ _Konoha!"_

They began to move, arms flowing like the river he had stood in everyday for the past year, ankles shifting as they turned and hopped to the beat of palms striking together again and again, drums beating loudly. He heard the voices of Kiba and his family as they began to sing, heard the metal wrapped around his calves jingle merrily as he continued to move. He tried to keep the curve of his mouth up, not showing any sign of the terror he felt pumping through his body. He didn't know if it was stage fear or the fear of not being chosen.

Minutes and minutes seemed to pass, his fright threatening to overtake him before he saw his brother's face in the crowd, a victorious smile stretching across his face. There was confusion and then some apprehension as he felt something hit his back. Itachi stopped at once, and turned to glance at the small pouch of rice on the ground. Eyes drifted up and met jade again. As she smiled, fierce and proud, Itachi felt fear, and thrill at what he knew was coming.

He glanced at Kisame who grinned encouragingly and winked as he moved his arms, and then a pouch hit him in the head. Raising a brow, a cocky grin spread over his face only to falter when he spotted Mei Terumi. The Guest of Honour; she was the chief of the Mizu tribe. The two friends looked at each other for strength as they started walking.

He knew who _she_ was. Sakura, the daughter of their Chief, and the best hunter of the tribe. Somewhere in the crowd, his father must be jumping for joy. He felt his hand tremble again as he put it in the hand she had held out. Her lips quirked and fingers closed firmly around his as she led him away from the festival. He felt calmer as she smiled at him almost reassuringly, and turned to look at Kisame who was heading in another direction, only to laugh at the nervous mumbles he could hear spilling from his mouth.

To his surprise, the large tent they came to was right next to the stream. His stream.

"I believe you're quite familiar with this place?" He flushed at her question. "I've seen you here. You're very good."

"Oh. Thank you." He didn't know what to say.

"Come in, then." He did, and took in the interior with all its lamps, his nose twitching at the earthy scent in the air. Sakura sat him down on a stool in the middle of the tent, and set to removing the beads from his neck one by one. His eyes traced the curve of her waist, the lines of muscle on her arms, her hair that was carefully braided and woven with beads. She put his necklaces in a basket and retrieved a bottle of marula oil, pouring a few drops onto her palm. She came to stand behind him and her hands settled on his shoulders, squeezing gently as she felt his shiver. As she rubbed the oil into his skin, she finally spoke again.

"You are Itachi?" He nearly jumped off his seat, but was held in place by the heat of her palms and the strength of her fingers.

"Y-Yes."

"Mikoto's son?"

"Yes."

She hummed as her hands slid down to his shoulder blades. "Tell me, Itachi. What…" He braced himself for questions regarding his virginity, sexual preferences and experience. "…are your hobbies?" He blinked.

"Oh, I…um."

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I like to practice archery. With my friends." He was quite good at it.

"Then we must go hunting together. If you want to, of course." He lit up at that.

"Would you really take me with you?" It was certainly not unheard of, for men to hunt in their tribe. But the ones as young as him didn't get to participate until there were specks of white in their hair and their blood was not as…heated.

"Of course." They shared a smile and Itachi began to believe that his situation wasn't as unfair as he thought it was.

"My parents are merchants. They specialise in tea. I like to try the different ones they get from other tribes." He missed her grin as he began to relax.

"That sounds nice. Do you have a favourite?"

"If I had to pick one, it would be this, um, leaf tea. From the Suna tribe, I think."

"Ah. I know the one. I quite like that as well. Their Chief, Temari is a dear friend of mine. You know, people say their loyalties shift like the sands they dwell in. The people of Suna. But from my experience, the sand people are loyal to the point of foolishness." He looked up and back curiously, having never met anyone from another tribe. "It was my first battle against people that were not my own. I had travelled with my mother to their tribe, when Temari was chosen as the new leader. We became friends when we first sparred together. A few days later, the Ame tribe attacked."

"We weren't allies, then?" He breathed.

"No, that happened a year later."

"What happened when they attacked?"

"Well, a few of their women cornered the two of us. Said they'd leave the people of Suna alone if she handed me over." He looked shocked.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing at first. I was a bit worried at that." They laughed in low tones at the admission. "But then, one of them flew at me. She was quite fast. Temari took the blow for me, and slit her throat. That, I feel, was an adequate response."

Itachi looked awestruck. "Then Konan became the Chief."

"And we've all been on good terms ever since," she confirmed and smiled at him.

Itachi felt his heart beat wildly, but this time for completely different reasons. They touched several different topics and about halfway through the discussion his entire upper torso felt warm, glistening with oil. They talked about their friends; he spoke of Kisame, Pein, Deidara and Sasori. She told him about Ino, Hinata, Karin and TenTen. Their love for archery and their friends was something they had in common. Sakura undid the cloth that covered his legs and knelt between them, her hands on his ankles. There was only silence after that. He could feel something hot twist in his belly as her hands reached his calves.

When her fingers touched his thighs he could only squirm. She didn't waver even once as she worked.

"I've never done this before," he blurted out. His cheeks brightened with shame.

"I see."

"So…I just…it might not be-"

"Itachi." He swallowed, staring down at his hands when he felt a finger at his chin, tipping it up. "I will teach you. You don't have to worry about anything. I will be with you every step of the way." Itachi gazed at her in silence. When her hands reached the tops of his thighs, still massaging, she leaned up to kiss him and he met her halfway. As their tongues danced and explored, she cupped the back of his neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss, shifting closer to him. Her hands had been all over his body but he was desperate for her to really _touch_ him, and when she did he was nearly finished. Her fingers traced the curve of his length gently, and he had to pull his mouth away when she grasped it, her hands still slick with oil. Itachi started panting lightly, unable to breathe properly when she pumped him slowly. When she stopped, he looked up dazedly with his cheeks flushed.

"Come." He scrambled to his feet and followed her to the wooden bed in the corner. As he sat down at the edge and slid backwards, she looked at him, his flushed face and shaking hands, contemplatively. "We don't have to do this today." She was strong but so very beautiful, he noted. A true huntress. She could slay men and animals with little to no effort.

"No I…I want to." Sakura nodded and crawled up the bed, climbing up his body to straddle his thighs.

"Sure?"

"Yes." He sat up to press his lips to hers, gasping when she rocked her clothed centre against his erection. She pulled back to study him as she continued to grind, smiling at his low groans.

"Please," he murmured. She complied and unwrapped her dress, breath hitching when he reached forward to touch her. He looked a little lost; reaching down to cover his fingers with his, she taught him how to touch her. When she moaned, his fingers started moving with some confidence, pumping in and out of her heat firmly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing his mouth to hers.

Sakura lifted her hips and he immediately aligned his shaft with her entrance. As she sank down on him slowly, Itachi struggled to breathe. When she started pressing gently kisses to his cheeks, he decided in the back of his mind that he wanted to be with her forever.

He decided that he would do whatever it takes to become hers.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Smut Monday|Monday, April 3, 2017

 **Prompt: 'Heroine'**

 **Pairing: Sakura and Hashirama**

* * *

Hashirama was the hero of his town.

He reached that status after defeating the Jyubi, a monster that had plagued his town for decades until they were blessed by the birth of the demigod. Well, demigods. He couldn't have really done it without his brother. Tobirama was the brains behind that operation.

That was his first quest and it remains close to his heart even today. But the one that, in his opinion, really changed his life was the one that came next. Saving the damsel. The princess. His first adventure without Tobirama, who had his own quests to go on.

* * *

"I'll miss you, brother." They stood at a crossroads. The path straight ahead led to the next town, and the one at their backs led back home. According to Hashirama's map, he was supposed to go left and into the woods, which left the other one open to his baby brother. He sniffed and stepped closer for a hug.

"Oh for the love of-I'll see you in a few months. Now go save the lady," Tobirama leaned to give him a one-armed hug and a clap on the back, before turning towards the road along the river. Hashirama watched as he adjusted the strap of the bow around his torso and kept walking with his spine completely straight. He looked back just once, waving at him confidently. Hashirama inhaled deeply, willing his resolve to settle deep into his bones. He could do this.

It took him over a day to reach the tower. Hours and hours of climbing over oversized roots and ducking under strangely sharp branches. Here it was. Tall, ivory and imposing. With one large window at the top.

He wasn't too fond of the dark.

Hashirama gulped and placed a hand on the hilt of his trusty xiphos. It seemed to hum in response, reassuring him as he took a step towards it. At his other hip, Madara was silent. He really had to look into freeing him from this state, the Uchiha were barely managing without their king.

He watched the entrance warily. The elders had warned him about the scarlet sphinx. It had somehow managed to capture the maiden over a month ago and had picked this place to hide in.

It seemed simple enough. He was at the door now and nothing had jumped at him yet.

 _Do I knock? Or do I just go in?_ Just as he raised a hand, he sensed something coming from the top and jumped back in time to see a long rope reach the ground. Shielding his eyes, he squinted up at the window it had been swung down from. He could see three figures leaning over the ledge, staring back at him.

"Could you catch this?" It was a lady. They threw something and he jumped forward to catch the bundle of cloth.

Wait, this wasn't a part of the quest! Hashirama scrambled away from the structure as, one by one, they climbed over and down the rope with ease. Oh no, wait. One of them had sprouted a pair of wings and flew along, carrying a bundle similar to the one in his arms. He struggled between wanting to help and drawing his sword. He watched as one of the women jumped down the last few feet, dusting herself off with a victorious smile and stood with open arms. The stance made sense a few seconds later when the blonde one let go of the rope and fell into her arms.

"Okay, so I can't go back home yet. Sasuke said I can hide out at his palace for a few weeks, just until things blow over. Karin?" the blonde maiden stated as she jumped down to stand.

The winged redhead he now knew as Karin nodded. "I'll come with. My cousin's probably there, might as well check on him." The last one was staring right at him.

"Oh, um," he jumped as liquid green eyes stared into his. "Hello there! I'm...Hashirama. I, um, came here to rescue the Yamanaka Princess." They looked confused.

"That's me. But, could you elaborate the on the rescue bit?" She didn't look like she'd been kidnapped by a raging beast. The princess just looked annoyed.

"I was told that you were taken by the scarlet sphinx." There was an indignant squawk from Karin as the other two burst out laughing.

"First, I'd really like to meet whoever has the guts to kidnap Ino. And second, _I_ was the one who got taken. _She_ dragged me along," Karin told him with a flip of her hair. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid there's been some sort of a misunderstanding," she told him as she stepped forward to take the bundle of what felt like clothes. He found that he could not look away from her eyes even as she looked away and dusted the package off. She seemed familiar. "Ino wasn't kidnapped. She ran away."

"What? Why?" The lady in question rolled her eyes.

"Well, have you heard of Danzo?" She waited for his nod before continuing. "He's been insisting that I meet his son, because apparently 'it's about time I found a suitable partner.' My parents refused, but they couldn't stop him from visiting. He makes an annual trip to bless our villages anyway. And I did not run away. I'm on vacation."

"Oh, I see." He could understand that. Danzo _was_ kinda mean. "So you're the sphinx?" He looked to Karin for confirmation.

"Yeah, it's one of my many forms." She was clearly an Uzumaki. "People just chose to focus on the sphinx part. I will never understand why."

"Actually, _my_ favorite form is the ash tree nymph," Sakura informed her cheerfully. Hashirama looked at her, hoping for an introduction. "I'm Sakura, by the way."

That sounded familiar.

"The Huntress?" he asked, taking a step back with a hand on his heart. "It's an honor to meet you. My brother is your biggest fan. Oh, he's going to be so mad when I tell him about this." He would sulk forever.

"Well, could you hold off on that for a few days?" she asked in slight amusement. "I'm escorting these ladies to the Uchiha, and I'd rather not run into Danzo. He never stops _talking_." Madara vibrated at the mention of his family.

" _Oh, me? I just came to offer my blessings to this town_ ," Ino mimicked the harsh tone they were all familiar with. Karin threw her head back as she laughed at the display.

"Of course." With that, they were off. Hashirama waved back at them, feeling disheartened and elated all at once. Sakura smiled back at him before turning back to her companions. He couldn't believe he'd run into his favorite heroine, one of the most popular demigoddesses to roam their lands. It was like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

He tried his level best to defy that.

Hashirama had decided to travel to Madara's homeland, in search of the witch who had transformed him on her rage. In her defense, Madara should not have burned her tree down. Now she had to travel to the nearest town for a decent supply of birch tree branches. Since he happened to have more tact than his friend, he took a large supply of the branches with him. The witch was reasonable enough and agreed to turn him back for a few favors.

As a favor to him, Madara asked around for the most recent sightings of the huntress. With the information in hand, he set off in search of her. It felt like his heart would not rest until he found her.

Which he did, eventually.

"I don't need a companion," she told him evenly as he kneeled before her. The sky over the clearing was clear, moonlight dancing over their skin and in their eyes. She looked deadly as she sat at the base of a tree, watching him watch her.

"Sidekick?"

"Don't need that either."

"Apprentice?" Steepling her fingers, she looked him over carefully.

"You're a newbie hero, aren't you?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sheepishly.

"Just a little," her eyes crinkled. It felt like one of Tobirama's punches, right to his gut. "This should be fun, then. Let's start out small, there's a harpie over in Kiri and a friend told me it's been acting out. Get some rest, we leave at dawn."

"Thank you I...thank you," he gave her an excited grin. "Did Lady Ino manage to evade Danzo?"

"Oh no," she snorted. "She went home after a week and he was still there."

"Oh no," he muttered. "That's unfortunate."

"That's what I thought. But according to her message, Sai isn't as insufferable as Danzo and actually has some good traits. He tolerates her screeching better than most of us."

"That's...quite surprising. When is the wedding?" Sakura clapped her hands in a sudden burst of laughter. He tried his best to look away.

"Not anytime soon. She ran away again. This time, she took _Sai_ with her."

* * *

The harpie was the most foul-mouthed creature he had ever come across. The harpie, or Hidan, as it turned out was immortal. Even Hashirama knew immortal creatures can't be killed, and he said so in shrill tones. Sakura ignored Hidan's cursing and looked back at him calmly. She had a plan.

They cut it's head off.

Hashirama looked at their new trophy in awe as Sakura set about finding a sack to carry it in. The flash of her sword was stuck in his head, along with the glimpses of her strained muscles as she tried to cut Hidan down. The way her well-toned arms flexed and the shine of her muscle armor as she ducked under careless swings made him dizzy even now.

"Wow, you've got it bad," the head dangling from his fingers observed, shaking his head in amusement. "The fearsome huntress, not ba-" He stuck a hand over his mouth as Sakura came over to them, waving the sack around.

"Later."

A month later they had traveled all the way to the black forests near Pein's territory. It was just him. And Hidan. A month of shared smiles and secrets. She was always so warm. Every time she came close to adjust his stances, her heated skin made him gasp but Sakura never said a word about it. When he thought about it, he realized what this was. His mother's tales often featured this element of the forever kind of love.

"She told you to leave?" Hidan gasped, brows high on his forehead. They sat by the fire, waiting for Sakura to come back from patrolling the surrounding area.

"My training's done. I'm strong enough to challenge even the Nemean Lion now." But he was still miserable.

"So you're a full-fledged hero now! Come on, cheer up," Hidan urged. "We should celebrate!"

"I am, aren't?" Hashirama gave him a small smile even as he ached at the thought of leaving her side.

"You are. Which means you're not her apprentice," he said with a sly smile. "You're on the same level now."

They stared at each other in silence.

"Well, not quite but you know what I mean! She's a heroine. You're a hero. Bam! Isn't that how it works?"

"Is it?" He asked dubiously and Hidan gave his best impression of a nod.

"Totally! And trust me, you have nothing to worry about. You didn't see the way she was looking at you while you fought off the Erinyes. It made _me_ blush."

"Really? You think so?" Hashirama felt a spark of hope at this. He didn't want to hide his feelings, not from her.

"Yeah, now do me a favor and talk to her while she's in the woods. I don't want to hear your screams if she-"

"I'm going!" he cut him off hastily, placing the head on the log and rushing off into the trees.

"-decides to cut you down where you stand. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Hidan called out.

Sakura heard him coming before she even saw him as he rushed to find her.

"Over here." His heart thudded in his chest when he saw her. Her head tilted to one side as he stumbled to a stop right before her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes! No, wait no," he took a deep breath as she remained silent, sensing his need to get something off his chest. "I need to tell you something."

"Go on." _This should be fun_ , she thought in slight amusement. Things tended to be brighter with him around.

"Well, I...that is, um," his resolve scrambled under the weight of her stare. Thanks to Hidan, he had a plan b. He reached into the pouch at his hip.

"I've never done this before," he told her, cheeks brightening as he got down on his knees. "But Hidan said this is how it's done, so…" Hashirama nodded to himself and took the apple out. Bowing his head, he ended up throwing it at her a bit too forcefully. He winced as he heard it hit her armor.

He peeked up through his lashes to see her stare at the apple at her feet and then him, her smile twitching. "What was that?"

Her lips pressed into a thin line at his mumbled response. "Speak up. You're not my apprentice anymore."

"It means I want to stay!" he all but yelled, staring at the grass below him. "My heart and my sword, they're yours. To take, or to break." His heart raced with the sound of her soft footsteps until her bare feet came into view. It was a habit of hers, strolling barefoot in the grass. But only in the dark. All of a sudden, the rest of her came into view as she kneeled in front of him, with him.

"You don't kneel before me, hero," she told him softly. "Look at me. Now, did Hidan teach you that?" He nodded and she laughed at the blush that sprang to his cheeks. The head had told him about the ancient custom followed by most men. It seemed silly but if it got his point across, he'd take it.

The tips of her fingers touched his cheeks. He looked up and she searched his eyes for the sincerity she knew him for. Her eyes crinkled and he kissed her. It was the most daring action he had ever taken, with the most dangerous being he knew. The one he dared to call his heroine, but only around the Head they had befriended, whispering in the night. Hidan gave good advice when it came to matters of the heart.

Her fingers were tangled in his hair and he didn't know where to put his. She smiled into his mouth and pulled away, and like always he followed. She unclasped her armor and helped him with his, squeezing his trembling fingers as he tried to calm his heart. Sakura was so close and he was ready to give her everything. His lips parted to receive hers and she kissed him over and over until he could smile with her and dare to touch her hair.

She was on his lap now, chuckling into his neck as he gasped. "Wha-what?" His tunic was hung over a branch, he noted in a daze. He molded her to him, afraid of her being torn away from him.

"I thought you were going to leave without saying anything." She sunk her teeth into his neck. Hashirama was glad to be alone with her, where nobody could hear his soft cries. Her firm thighs were wrapped around his hips and slowing his thought process down.

"I was," he whispered, kissing her shoulder. She bucked against him and he bit down, hands tightening around her thighs almost painfully. She didn't flinch as he raised head to look into her eyes. His determined expression kept her from sinking down on him, waiting for him to speak. Sakura was on her back the moment she relaxed, Hashirama hovering over her as he stroked her cheek.

"Don't make me leave after this," he whispered. "You have too much of me already. Please."

"You have your own path to take. We all do," she told him with a little smile. They had too much to save. Sakura kept his heart from breaking apart completely with her next words. "But you'll have me. We don't have to walk the same road to be together. I'll always find you." She laughed at his teary-eyed nod.

"I'll find you too," he agreed, crashing his mouth to hers even as a tear slipped down his cheek. Even as she gasped and clung to him, he wanted to remember the way she arched her back when he kissed his way down the front of her body. How her lips parted and eyes clenched shut when his tongue flicked against her. This would be their last moment together for a while and he intended to make the most of it.


End file.
